Winters Twilight
by Jaylin Ellie Waters
Summary: Saphira has lost everthing, but when she meets a stranger all of that will change forever. Follow as she finds her past and plunges into her future. HP to enter later. HGSS parings.
1. All Alone

**WINTERS TWILIGHT**

By: Truyance Winter Sapphira Rose

(one of my many pen names.)

(for later on... I own nothing)

**She had just had one of the worst days of her life. She had been late for work, the car broke down, her boss fired her, and **

**her house had no phone service or power. "Could today get any worse?!" she screamed and asked the dark clouds above **

**her. Just then it started to rain. "I had to ask." She was now in the middle of _Fronky Park_ in down town _New York City_, in **

**the middle of a field surrounded by trees. "Why did you have to leave me!" she yelled at the sky, and threw her purse," I **

**never had a chance because you left! I don't even know who I am or where I came from!" "Who are you yelling at?" a voice **

**said from behind her. She wiped around and there stood a man. A young man. He had short black hair, forest green eyes, **

**and wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Then she remembered..:: He interrupted my stress relief!:: **

**"No one, and whose asking?" she retorted angrily. "Just a worried stranger." "Well, does this worried stranger have a **

**name?" she asked. "_Japheth_. But not knowing could be better than knowing." He sadly stated. "What? What is that **

**supposed to mean?! You don't know the first thing about me! So just leave!" She screamed at him. "Not until you give me **

**your name." he said as she gave him a "make me" look, "only out of respect. I did tell you mine." "My name is _Saphira _**

**_Winter Rose_. Happy? Now leave!" "Alright." And Japheth turned and walked into the trees. Saphira just started to cry **

**again. She wasn't sure what was going on, or why she was crying. She felt alone, scared, and very confused. She fell to her **

**knees on the muddy ground, and just wept. The rain was like Ice, but she didn't care. Everything that she had ever bottled **

**up in her life was coming out in this moment. The fact that her parents had abandoned her, she was passed around a million **

**different foster homes, none of the doctors or counselors could explain what was wrong with her, and on top of that she was **

**never loved. **


	2. The Trees

**As she sat there sobbing a man came up behind her. She was unable to hear him because of the rain and because of her **

**sobbing. He gently bent down and wrapped her in his arms. At first this startled her, until she looked up and saw that it was **

**Japheth. She then grabbed his arm and just kept sobbing. It seemed to Japheth that the harder she cried the harder it **

**rained. Eventually she had worn herself out, and had fallen asleep, but the rain kept pouring down as if the ocean were **

**falling from the sky. Japheth wrapped his coat around Saphira's small frame, picked her up and carried her into the trees. **

**But, as most would think he would come out to the city streets, he did not. He kept walking through a forest for about ten **

**minutes when he came to a dry clearing. He laid Saphira down and put a warm blanket on her, then sat down about three feet **

**away to keep watch. Saphira woke up to a still dark sky, but there were bird chirping, and she was dry. Then she **

**remembered Japheth. She immediately sat up and looked around. She saw him leaning against a tree, and fast asleep. :: **

**Why didn't he try anything?:: she pondered. At this time she quietly got up and crept out of the clearing. She started going **

**through the trees for about two minutes before she realized that she was not in New York City anymore. She started to run, **

**but then tripped over a tree root and cried out as she fell hard. In the fall she had broken her ankle, and her wrist. She tried **

**to stand on her own, but was unable to put pressure on her ankle and fell back down. Then she slowly stood up with the **

**support of the surrounding trees. She slowly continued on until she heard a squawk and a rustling in the bushes right in front **

**of her. Just then a Giant reptile jumped out at her. It had bright red feathers on it's head, stood very tall on it's two hind **

**legs, it's whole body was a dark ocean blue, and it had piercing white eyes, and the worst thing out of it all was that it had **

**pointedly sharp teeth. Saphira screamed and fell backwards, trying desperately to get away from the creature as it started to **

**advance on her. It was getting dangerously close when, out of no where, came Japheth running through the underbrush with **

**his sword out. **


	3. Caring

**The creature turned its ugly head and started to charge him. Japheth just barely missed having a bite taken out of him as he **

**rolled to the side, and came up in front of Saphira. "Run!" he yelled. "I can't, my ankle is broken!" She informed him with a **

**yell. "Oh Great." Escaped his mouth. Just then the thing started to advance again, but this time it was Japheth who charged. **

**But the creature was too swift, and as Japheth cut one of its small arms, it bore its teeth into his side. Japheth let out a yell, **

**as the sharp teeth dug deep. It flung him a few feet away, and then started to, once again, advance Saphira. Japheth **

**painfully managed to get up onto his elbow and yell, "Catch!" as he through the sword to Saphira. That is when the thing **

**started to run at her, and just as she caught the sword, it had reached within one foot of her. She had barely enough time to **

**think as she swung the sword around in front of her, and closed her eyes, before she felt pressure on the sword, and a hot **

**liquid on her legs. When she opened her eyes, she saw the creature lying before her in its own pool of blood, and she saw **

**Japheth, up on his elbow, smiling at her before he fell backwards as pain ripped through his body. Saphira painfully got up **

**and, using the sword, went over to him as quickly as she possibly could. When she reached him his eyes were closed, sweat **

**beaded his forehead, and his breathing was labored. "Japheth?" she said, her voice shaky and full of concern. She did not **

**know who this was, but he had just saved her life, so she knew that she could trust him. He slowly opened his eyes, and **

**immediately Saphira could see that they were glazed over with the pain that he was so desperately trying to hide. He took a **

**slow breath in before saying," The wound… is too deep. …" Saphira went to look at it, but instead found his arm covering it. **

**"Let me see it." She said. When he shook his head she continued on," If I can't see it, then I will not be able to help you." **

**She received her answer as he slowly pulled his arm away. He gasped in pain as the cold night air hit the wound, and **

**immediately Saphira grabbed the jacket and shoved it onto the wound, applying pressure as she did so. This, of course, **

**made Japheth scream out in pain as the wound was touched. His breathing became quicker, and he started to fade in and out **

**of consciousness. Saphira placed a hand gently on his forehead, and calmly told him," Slow, deep breaths, and you will be **

**okay. This is just stopping the bleeding." "Why so civil now?" He asked. "Well you still have a sense of humor." She **

**smiled," that is good." He gave a small laugh that turned his smile into pain. "Take it easy, we can joke around after you **

**heal." She scolded. "By the way where are we and where are you taking me?"**


	4. Pain

**He gave a short laugh at this, "I was taking you somewhere safe." She gave him a look that said," spill it or lose it!" So he **

**had no choice, but to tell her. Besides, she was his only way of getting any help. "Well, I can't tell you the exact name of the **

**place…….." He had to suddenly stop because another tremor of pain, much worse than the others, ripped through his body. **

**It took everything in him not to scream out, and gave a worried look to Saphira's face. :: She couldn't possibly… **

**understand.:: He thought as the pain started to become unbearable. "Sorry…about….this." he barely got out. "What do you **

**have to be sorry for? You saved my life. You have nothing to regret." Saphira told him softly while wiping off his forehead. **

**She held tight to his hand until the tremors had passed. "The place…is my home." Japheth finished while catching his **

**breath. "Okay, but how are _we_ going to get you there? Do you have anything to bandage the wound with?" she questioned. **

**"We? I thought that you would want to leave after that little charade?" "And leave you behind? Don't even think about it." **

**She smiled but then her face saddened," You were the only one who cared, and still are the only one who cares about what **

**happens to me. No one back home would have even thought of risking their own life to save mine. Thank you." "Your **

**welcome, but you really shouldn't……" He was cut short as another tremor hit. ::There getting worse. And more frequent **

**than the ones before she came.:: He thought. "What's wrong?" she immediately asked, her voice laced with worry and her **

**face with concern. "…Poison…" he barely got out," and I've... been like this… since I was young." He just about passed **

**out, but managed to continued," But the tremors have… never been this bad….before." He gasped out. "So you've gone **

**through something like this your entire life?" She asked trying to keep him awake. He shook his head yes, " I've grown **

**used to handling the pain……… but…. This is worse than before." He knew what she was doing and was grateful for it. At **

**the rate that he was losing blood it could now be dangerous to go unconscious, and on top of the original pain, he was starting **

**to go into shock. Saphira started to notice this, and immediately put more pressure on the wound, which, in return, caused **

**more pain. "We need…..to stop…..the bleeding." He said with a shaky, pain filled voice. "What can I use to stop it?" She **

**asked," The jacket isn't working anymore." "Help me sit up." He said realizing already how much it would hurt, as well as **

**understanding the look that he received from Saphira. "I know…what you are thinking, but…I know of something that will **

**help." **


	5. HealingSlowly

**So, with reluctance, Saphira carefully and slowly helped Japheth to sit up. "Do it in stages…" He warned her," It'll be easier **

**for me to handle the pain that way." So she would raise him up a little ways, and wait for him to nod that she could continue. **

**::This is agony.:: he thought. The whole time he was in excruciating pain, and thought that, at one point, he was going to **

**break his teeth. When he was finally sitting up, and leaning against Saphira for support, he was able to look at his **

**surroundings. "Do you see that plant over there?" He asked her, strain evident in his voice. "Yes. The Royal Purple one **

**with black tips?" She replied making sure. "Yes… Tear a leaf off at the base of the stem, and let the sap drip directly into **

**the wound. It will fizz like it is acid……" "…..but it is helping." Saphira finished when he could not, and he shook his head. **

**She slowly lowered him to the ground, went over and got the leaf. When she moved the jacket blood started to flow, spilling **

**freely onto the ground. She immediately started letting the sap drip into the wound. As the pure black liquid hit the open **

**wound it started to sizzle and hiss. It was all that Japheth could do to keep himself conscious, the pain came on with so much **

**force that it nearly made him black out. Saphira tried to take the leaf away, but Japheth shook his head, "No!! I might be in **

**the worst pain imaginable……..but it is sealing…..the wound." He said through gritted teeth. When she looked down, she **

**saw that indeed he was telling the truth, the sap was acting like heated metal and burning the wound closed. This lasted for **

**around half a day, before the wound was completely sealed shut, and Japheth could barely stay awake. After it was sealed **

**he had Saphira wrap it with the leaf and his shirt. "Sleep, it's okay." Saphira said. He nodded his head before letting the **

**darkness overtake him.**


	6. Waking up and moving well trying to

**The next time that he woke up it was, yet again, dark around them. "Saphira." Japheth said with a dry mouth and weak **

**voice, but he received no answer. "Saphira? Where are you?" He heard a rustling just beside him, and he slowly turned his **

**head to see that she was leaning up against a tree supporting his head in her lap. He tried to slowly move, but stopped as a **

**sudden bout of pain hit him, taking his breath away. Saphira immediately sat up, slowly that is, and looked down at his face, **

**"Don't move you silly goose." She smiled down at him, "I'll try." He said through the pain that he was in. "Why are you **

**even awake?" She questioned," You should still be sleeping." "Well, I had to wake up sometime." He said quietly, as he **

**looked up at the sky. "We should really try to leave this area." "Why?" she asked. "Because. If we stay here too long we **

**might encounter something bigger." "What..?" she started looking around and realized that the creature was still lying **

**lifeless not two feet from them. "Can you walk?" She asked as she slowly and carefully maneuvered him off of her lap and **

**onto the ground. "Possibly…" He said while catching his breath, "But, I'll need some help." "But... My ankle and my wrist **

**are broken. How can I support you, when _I_ can't support me?" "Help me sit up and lean against the tree." He, basically, **

**commanded her. "Uh…..HELLO!!!! BROKEN WRIST!!!!" She, basically, yelled at him. "Calm down. I can still use my **

**arms. You just need to help me with your one arm and you can stay sitting down." He calmly explained. "Oh!" was her only **

**reply. So she put her hand under his neck and helped him to slowly sit up, and then with the help of his arms, they slowly got **

**him leaning up against the tree. "Hand me…your wrist." He said after another tremor had passed. She was reluctant, but **

**handed him her wrist. As he took it she tried to pull back, it was sore, and completely swollen from all of the movement that **

**she had done with it. "I do need to set it." He said looking directly into her eyes. "I know," she replied," I've just never **

**been one to handle pain very well." She looked down, and as he examined her wrist he continued talking, "It's okay to fear **

**pain, or not like it too much." "It is?" she questioned looking up at him again. He nodded," as long as you do not let it **

**control you." He added as she smiled, but just then she yelled out and leaned her head on his chest. He had distracted her **

**long enough so that she would not be able to concentrate on the pain as he set her wrist, but in reality, he hated having to do **

**that. **


End file.
